A Night to Remember
by ScarletFireFreeze
Summary: As night falls, a female demond gets ready to embark on her nightly hunt. But tonight will change everything as she comes the hunted and a certain male half demond becomes the hunter.


A night to remember

I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters. But the female in this story is mine.

Enjoy!!

As the sun went down to sleep for the night, not to far away was a young demon woman who was getting ready for her nightly hunting. She had groomed herself to her liking and looked up in the sky. Such a wonderful sight to behold. The moon was full and glimmered off her scarlet red hair. She twitched her ears in anticipation. The stars were tinny pinpricks in her big blue eyes. She knew that this night she was going to eat to her hearts content. But what the young woman didn't realize was that another demon had so kindly hidden him self from sight and watched the breath taking beauty before him. Up in the tree's he sat. Watching, waiting for his little bundle to go. His ears twitched at the sound of a content sigh. His loins pulled and screamed for her, but he had to wait, since hunting was so much better.

The young female demon smiled and ran off into the thick bush where her night would always be remembered. As she left the male demon jumped down and beamed, baring his pure white fangs, and ran after her.

As the female walked on she occasionally heard rustles behind her. She walked a bit more and then quickly spun around to see her predator. He looked at her with hungry eyes, looking her up and down countless times wanting to taste, feel, hear her. The woman stumbled back a few steps knowing full well that she could not take this demon on. He advanced one step as she went back one. She saw the look in his eye and realized that he didn't want her dead but for his mate. She stepped back once more and was terrified. He saw this and smirked. He wanted her now.

The female demon spun around and ran. She ran for all what she was worth. And he followed her. Running through brush, trees, jumping up on trees, rocks. She had to get away. Though she couldn't fight him she sure knew she could out run him. But there he was, only about 10 steps behind her and he was gaining speed. Up ahead she saw an open field and bolted for it.

Out in the open the moon turned it into day. She mentally cussed at herself for leaving herself so open but she looked back to see that he hadn't made it through the forest yet and smiled. She ran and her red hair was like fire, it gleamed so badly. She ran back into the bush to hear the demon starting to cut through the tall grass. And laugh as he dove back into the brush. She kept running.

The female was staring to tire out, but she kept on. Over logs, darting through trees. She knew up ahead there was a cliff over a lake and if she could get there she would be safe. She closed her eyes hearing the demon's foots right behind her and she mentally screamed for help. As she neared the cliff she gave a burst of speed and leaped off.

She looked up and saw the same sky that she saw before she had even left her space of sanctuary. She then scanned in front of her and saw everything. The tops of trees, rocks, her food, everything. Then as gravity pulled her downward she saw the lake. She closed her eyes and dove into the water. And she made contact.

On the top of the cliff the male demon saw the young one get out of the lake strip off her wet clothes until she was in a very tight black fighting outfit and growled. He jumped off and got out of the lake and ran after her.

The female ran back into the forest knowing that a cave was near by and she could hide in there. She ran and ran as she saw the opening to the cave. She shot inside and ran to the back hoping that the demon would leave her along. But unfortunately he sniffed her out and growled. He slowly walked to her and kissed her swiftly. It was the most passionate thing she had ever experienced and moaned. He smirked in response and then ripped off her outfit with his claws. He devoured her breasts. Pinched, squeezed, rubbed, bit, massaged them until they were as red as her hair then devoured her vagina. She came twice and the screams raked though her body. The male demon got up and discarded his clothing and then grabbed the young one and forced her down onto his huge penis. It was too much for her all at once, since this was her first time and screamed in pain as tears fell from the pain that was being unleashed upon her. After a few thrust's, the pain had vanished and she moaned as the thrust's came faster and harder. They both came and fell to the cold cave floor as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I don't think father would be too happy if he found out about this Inuyasha."

The female said as she sat up slowly. The demon underneath her grunted and smirked.

"Then we won't tell Sesshoumaru, will we?"

END

Hope you all liked it!! Please review!!! Thanks so much!!!


End file.
